Bedmaking is labour intensive. Used sheets are stripped away and replaced by new sheets or reused to make the bed. The new or used sheet is tucked under the mattress to smooth out wrinkles and unevenness. The sheets are put into position by lifting the mattress and pushing the sheet under the mattress to hold it in position. Sometimes access to do the job properly is limited by a headboard or footboard. Further lifting of the mattress of a double bed is difficult. Taking into account that for making a double bed one needs access to the bed from at least two opposing sides, preferably all sides, a double bed cannot be placed in a narrow space.
The object of the present invention is to provide a bedmaking system, which allows making the bed from only one side, also in case the bed is a double bed.